Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Players also appreciate the reliability of a gaming machine, as do the casino operators. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining, exciting, and reliable machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
It is common to have networks of wagering game machines to facilitate activities related to wagering such as providing progressive wagering games, community based wagering games, downloadable games or serving ads to wagering game machines. It is often a requirement that such networks encrypt data between participating entities in the network. It is typically the case that wagering game network providers use point to point encryption techniques between participating entities in the network.